What If
by lydiasyafira
Summary: "Kurasa menipu gadis sekecil itu bukan hal yang baik, Neji." Ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya./"Ah, gomen aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya menangis—"/"Seperti 'gadis' yang waktu itu?" /"Ya.."/"Dia, cinta pertamamu?"/"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, yang jelas gadis itu sangat berharga bagiku."/DLDR/ hope u like it!


SIDE STORY: NEJI'S DEATH

.

.

.

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Sesosok gadis kecil terlihat meringkuk di sebuah batang pohon. Sesekali suara sesegukan terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Kedua cepolan rambutnya pun bergerak seirama dengan punggungnya yang naik turun. Gadis kecil itu—Tenten—terpisah dari orang tuanya saat mengunjungi festival kebudayaan di Kyoto—rumah neneknya. Takut, cemas, dan panik, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah hari sudah menjelang malam dan banyaknya cerita-cerita mistis yang ia dengar dari orang-orang tentang seberapa seramnya kawasan hutan ini ketika matahari sudah berada di peraduannya.

 _Kring...kring..._

Iris hazel itu melebar, isakannya terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" _Kami-sama... kami-sama... tolong aku! Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataan kaa-san, tidak akan membuang brokoliku lagi, membuang semua permen yang kusembunyikan di sarung bantalku.. tapi kumohon, tolong aku!"_ Rapalnya dalam hati.

"Apa di zaman ini semua anak kecil bebas menangis? Hah.. meski begitu, sulit dipercaya jika seorang Tenten bisa menangis."

Sebuah suara bariton membuat kepala kecil itu terdongak. Tatapan matanya langsung bertubrukan pada sebuah iris sewarna mutiara. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah kimono putih yang cukup aneh, karena Tenten sama sekali tak pernah melihat kimono dengan model seperti itu. Belum lagi, rambutnya yang panjang terurai di belakangnya. Dan ada satu hal yang terbersit di pikiran gadis itu, sebenarnya...

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" ujar Tenten polos.

Twitch...! perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji! Dan ingat, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Ohh," mulut kecil itu membentuk huruf o yang sangat imut, namun tak berapa lama, Tenten langsung terlonjak ke belakang saat ia menyadari satu hal,

"B-b-b-bagaimana k-k-kau t-tau namaku?! J-jangan-jangan kau—KYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti? Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kau bisa membangunkan 'penghuni' hutan ini dengan suara tangisanmu,"

Tenten kembali bergeming, sesegukannya berhenti. Kini kedua iris hazel itu berkedip seraya memandang ke arah 'hantu' di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau ini benar-benar hantu?" Neji menoleh, membuat kepala kecil Tenten langsung berpaling ke arah lain karena takut, "M-maksudku, _e-etto.._ kalau kau benar-benar hantu, bukankah seharusnya saat ini kau sedang menculikku, lalu mengeluarkan semua isi perutku, baru setelah itu kau memakan tubuhku dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda bahwa kau sudah membunuhku supaya seluruh orang tahu?"

Neji memandang Tenten dengan pandangan seperti orang akan muntah.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu?"

"Banyak. Kurasa hampir seluruh Kyoto tahu tentang cerita itu. Yah, meski kakekku lah yang pertama mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Ck, dengar. Apa aku terlihat akan melakukan semua itu padamu?" Neji memandang Tenten tajam. Gadis kecil itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"E-entahlah... M-mungkin saja."

Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu, kaki-kaki jenjangnya perlahan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tak berniat membalas ucapan gadis kecil itu.

"K-kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyusul Neji. Iris hazelnya melirik kecil ke arah Neji yang 5 kali lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba secercah rasa bersalah menyelimuti rongga dadanya.

"Em.. Neji, apa kau marah? M-maafkan aku. B-baiklah, kurasa kau memang orang, m-maksudku hantu yang ba—"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh, uh?" Sontak Tenten melihat ke arah depannya, dan pemandangan festival kebudayaan tampak nyata di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar saat ia sadar bahwa ia kembali ke tempat awal. Apalagi ketika siluet _kaa-san_ tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul _kaa-san_ nya. 

_"_ _Kaa-san!"_

 _"_ Tenten!" Seru _Kaa-san_ seraya memeluk gadis kecilnya, "Darimana saja kau? _Kaa-san_ sampai mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Ehehe... Tadi aku tersesat di hutan dan ditolong oleh Neji."

"Neji? Siapa dia, sayang?"

"Itu—eh? Seharusnya tadi dia masih berdiri disana, _kaa-san."_

"Yah, sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang ke rumah kakek."

Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil, sesekali matanya melirik ke tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Neji. Kemana dia? Cepat sekali perginya.

# # #

Keesokan harinya,

"Kakek! Aku pergi dulu!" Pekik Tenten dari arah teras. Dengan roti isi yang masih menggantung di mulutnya, ia bersusah payah mengenakan sepatunya.

"Tunggu Tenten, kau mau pergi kemana?" ujar Ibunya dari dalam.

"Tidak jauh _kaa-san,_ hanya ke taman yang tadi malam! _Ittekimasu~~"_

Brak!

Lalu pintu itu tertutup rapat setelah Tenten menghilang dibaliknya.

.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap

Terdengar langkah kaki mungil yang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir hutan itu. Ya, Tenten, gadis itu masih diselimuti rasa penasaran atas apa yang dialaminya semalam. Jelas-jelas ia melihat seorang pemuda, yah walaupun ia tahu jika pemuda itu hantu. Tapi, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Itu sangat membingungkan untuk anak sekecil Tenten.

Tenten menghentakkan langkahnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

"Yak, kurasa semalam aku bertemu dengannya disini... Sekarang, kemana dia y—"

 _Kring...Kring..._

"Mencari seseorang, hm?" Ujar Neji yang mendadak sudah ada di depan matanya,

"Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang lebih normal?" dengus Tenten seraya mengelus dahinya yang terbentur akibat jatuh saat terkejut tadi.

"Kau sendiri? Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak setiap bertemu denganku?" balas Neji santai.

"Urghh! Kalau kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti tadi, aku juga tak akan mungkin berteriak, _baka!"_

Pemuda itu mengendikan bahunya cuek. Tiba-tiba, Tenten meraih sesuatu di dalam tas selempangnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Neji.

"Hei, aku mau menunjukkanmu sesuatu!" Neji melihat gadis kecil itu nampak bersemangat memainkan sebuah karet.

"Ini yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Ck! Nadamu merendahkan sekali... kuberitahu kau, semalam, kakekku mengajariku suatu teknik khusus dalam memainkan karet ini. Aku jadi bisa membuat bentuk-bentuk rumit yang tak semua orang bisa." Gadis itu terus mengoceh tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Neji,

"Hei, lihat ini! Aku bisa membuat tokyo tower Neji! Yeeeeyyyy! Aku berhasil membuatnyaaa!" Pekik Tenten girang, tangan mungilnya bergerak ke arah depan. Berniat menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada teman baru nya.

Saking bahagianya, gadis itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada perubahan ekspresi singkat yang ditunjukkan oleh Neji. Yang kemudian luntur dan berakhir dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya.." Gumamnya lirih,

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hei, Neji! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" Seorang gadis kecil bercepol dua tampak berjalan mendekat ke arah kawannya._

 _Sementara bocah laki-laki bersurai panjang itu hanya memandang aneh pada gadis itu. Ia tahu jika gadis itu adalah teman satu timnya, tapi, bahkan perkenalannya saja belum dimulai ditambah sensei mereka yang belum datang. Lalu, apa yang cepol panda itu lakukan? Mencoba menarik perhatian seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, heh?_

 _"_ _Heh! Kau melihatku tidak sih?"_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _Srek.. srek..._

 _Gadis itu meraih sesuatu di dalam tas ninjanya, sebuah kunai dengan ukiran yang cukup menarik sudah berada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum misterius pada Neji._

 _"_ _Hanya itu yang mau kau perlihatkan padaku?"Alis Neji sedikit menukik._

 _"_ _Ck! Baiklah! Aku tahu, jika di Istana megah Hyuuga pasti ada ratusan bahkan ribuan kunai seperti ini!" Tenten membuang muka, tapi segera menoleh kembali ke arah Neji, "Tapi, aku yakin belum tentu ada yang bisa menguasai tekhnik kunai rumit sepertiku! Kemarin, Guy-sensei secara khusus melatih suatu jurus kunai padaku, tahu!"_

 _Tenten terus mengoceh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Neji. Ia sibuk mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melempar kunai itu—untuk pamer pada Neji tentu saja. Sorot matanya lurus menatap dua pohon besar di depannya, targetnya adalah mengenai kedua pohon itu sekaligus tanpa mengubah arah kunai itu sendiri. Sebuah seringai terulas di bibir ranum gadis itu, matanya mulai memicing tajam. Dan, dalam hitungan ketiga... targetnya berhasil._

 _"_ _YEAYYY! KAU LIHAT ITU HYUUGA?! LIHAT, LIHAT?! AKU BERHASIL! YUHUUU AKU BERHASIL!"_

 _Neji terdiam melihat reaksi berlebihan yang ditampilkan Tenten. Ayolah, tekhnik itu bahkan sudah ia kuasai sejak umur 4 tahun. Lantas, apa yang membuatnya sebegitu bangganya?_

 _Bocah laki-laki itu baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan isi kepalanya, sampai bibir kecil Tenten mengucapkan sesuatu,_

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah melihatku, Neji."_

 _Senyum itu... begitu lebar... dan tulus._

 _Neji menutup bibirnya perlahan,semburat tipis memenuhi kulit pucatnya._

 _"_ _Yah, lumayan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji segera berlalu menuju Guy-sensei dan Lee yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua._

 _Meninggalkan Tenten dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Tenten.." gumam lirih Neji tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ucapan pelan gadis kecil di hadapannya , menyadarkan lamunan Neji.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang karet gelang ini?! Keren bukan?" Tenten mendekat ke arah Neji untuk menunjukkan hasil karyanya sekali lagi pada pemuda yang bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Neji mati-matian menahan senyumnya. Ah, gadis ini begitu mirip dengan'nya'. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum?

Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, sebuah ucapan lirih menyapa telinganya. Suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Suara yang membuat dirinya merasa merona karena wanita untuk pertama kalinya. Suara yang ekspresinya masih melekat dalam memorinya sampai sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah melihatku, Neji."

Senyum itu... Begitu lebar... dan tulus.

Deg!

' _Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Senyum itu sama... Tapi, kenapa rasa yang kurasakan berbeda? Senyum itu... terasa menusuk dadaku. Aku merasa sesak. Sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa merona saat itu, tapi justru merasa tertekan saat ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Semuanya terlalu rumit. Apa karena... mereka bukan orang yang sama?'_ Neji menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hn, itu lumayan."

"Sungguh?! Benarkah!? Hehe... _arigatou ne~~"_ Tenten kembali tertawa, namun tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melongok ke arah langit. "Wah, langitnya begitu cerah! Tak ada satupun awan yang terlihat disini!" Tenten memandang takjub ke arah langit di atasnya.

"Ya, kau benar," balas Neji seadanya.

Iris hazel itu berkilat seraya melirik ke arah Neji.

"Neji, kau tahu apa artinya?" ."LAYANGANNN!"

"Hn, Apa kau pernah mendengar hantu bisa menyentuh suatu barang?"

.

.

"Baik, karena kau hantu, maka lihat saja atraksiku dari sana!"

Neji memutar bola matanya, kedua tangannya bergerak seolah-olah sedang bertepuk tangan.

"Kau siapa?! Kalau begitu... ayo terbang! Wushhh!"

Tenten tampak sangat bahagia. Ia berlarian kesana kemari supaya layangan yang ia bawa dapat terbang tinggi ke langit. Dan usahanya mambuahkan hasil, layangan itu dapat terbang tinggi. Tenten? tentu saja ia sangat senang. Berulang kali ia terjatuh dan mendapat lecet di bagian kaki dan sikutnya. Namun, hal itu seolah tak menjadi masalah besar baginya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir Hyuuga muda itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermacam-macam mainan yang dibawa oleh Tenten. Seringkali Neji menjadi korban kejahilan si gadis kecil itu. Mulai dari berpura-pura terjatuh untuk menarik perhatian Neji, sampai terang-terangan memanggilnya 'lelaki cantik'

"Neji... Apa kau tahu ini?" Tenten mengacung-acungkan gadget miliknya, dan membuka salah satu fitur game disana.

"Entahlah,"

"Huh, dasar, kau itu hantu dari zaman apa sebenarnya? Kolot sekali. Seharusnya jika kau mati semuda ini, paling tidak kau tahu atau bahkan pernah memiliki benda ini semasa kau hidup." Tenten tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel itu, "Ini namanya gadget."

" _Horaa..._ ada banyak sekali yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benda ini. Seperti bermain, membaca, mendengarkan musik, dan sebagainya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten benar-benar larut dalam keasyikannya memainkan ponsel miliknya. Neji terus memperhatikan gadis itu, tak peduli suasana hening yang menyelimuti atmosfer mereka.

.

.

.

"Fuahhh! Neji! Kau itu tak bisa menyentuh tapi bisa menyipratiku dengan air sungai. Hyaahh! Rasakan ini!" pekik Tenten heboh, pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup sejak tadi. Kini, ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Pemuda super dingin di hadapannya.

"Salahmu sendiri, terlalu larut dalam sebuah benda bernama gadget itu. Seharusnya sebelum aku menyipratiku dengan air, kau bisa tahu gerak-gerikku bodoh." Sebuah tawa singkat terdengar dari bibir Neji.

"Huh! Rasakan ini!"

Tenten segera masuk ke sungai dangkal itu dan mulai menyiprati Neji dengan air. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Matahari mulai beranjak turun, meninggalkan jejak bias jingga yang menelusup di balik ranting-ranting dan dahan pohon. Suara tawa dan pekikan, serta bunyi gemericik air terdengar di sekitar hutan sore itu.

Tenten mendongak ke atas, warna jingga yang menggantung di langit mengingatkannya pada satu hal,

"Astaga! Ini sudah terlalu sore! _Kaa-san_ pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan!" sahut Tenten panik. Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu meletakkan tangan besarnya di sela-sela rambut Tenten yang terurai akibat permainan air yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa," Neji menepuk kepala kecil itu beberapa kali, sebelum kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan ke suatu arah.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Tenten. Saat ia tahu Neji akan mengantarnya.

"Yeayy! Kau memang yang terbaik Neji! Andai semua hantu sebaik dirimu, hahahaha!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa maumu," Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Tepat di belakangnya, si cepol cerewet itu masih terus mengoceh tentang banyak hal yang tentu saja ia abaikan. Namun, sesekali bibirnya mengulas senyum setipis kertas saat melihat tingkah konyol bocah itu di belakangnya.

Dasar duplikat.

Neji menutup matanya sekilas, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. Ia mendengus geli, ' _Haha, kurasa aku mulai gila dengan menganggap angin itu benar-benar menerpa wajah—tembus pandang—ku. Bodoh sekali,'_ batin Neji.

Lalu, saat surai kecoklatannya bergerak perlahan oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus, ia mendongak. Menatap lurus ke atas. Tepat di atas pohon yang berada di depannya, pemuda itu melihatnya. Berdiri menjulang dengan mata yang menusuk tajam tepat di manik amethyst miliknya.

Sebuah senyum getir terulas tipis di bibirnya. _'Sudah hampir waktunya ya..?'._ Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah gadis pemilik cepol dua di belakangnya. Menatap sepenuhnya pada wajah polos Tenten. Mencoba merekam dan mengukir senyum gadis itu diingatannya untuk ia simpan dan menjaganya baik-baik. Selagi kesempatan kedua itu _masih_ berpihak padanya.

"Neji..? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Neji tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang." Neji tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke luar hutan. Namun, sebuah raut murung yang ditampakkan Tenten membuatnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Eumm... apa aku masih bisa bermain denganmu lagi besok?"

 **Deg!**

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris hazel yang selalu melemahkannya itu. Bayangan tentang siluet wajah 'seorang gadis' terlintas di pikirannya, tentang guratan-guratan yang menunjukkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah penuh luka itu, dan tentang air mata yang jatuh menyusuri pipi gadis itu.

Tidak.

Semua itu hanya kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Tidak setelah ia diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh-NYA.

Apapun caranya.

Bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Ia tak ingin setetes air mata lah yang mengantar kepergiannya. Ia hanya ingin sebuah senyum manis dan raut wajah gembira untuk ia ingat sampai kapanpun, cukup itu saja. Harapan kecil dari seseorang yang tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan apapun selama hidupnya di dunia. Apa itu terdengar mustahil?

Neji menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum simpul pada gadis kecil itu. Ia merogoh sesuatu di saku bajunya. Sepasang bel kembar tampak bergelantungan di jari telunjuknya. Kedua iris hazel itu berkilat penasaran. Namun, lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyum yang diperlihatkan oleh Neji.

 _Kring...Kring.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja... Besok kita akan bermain lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibir mungil Tenten. Matanya berkilat lucu. Dan kini gadis itu seperti hendak memeluk Neji, namun tentu saja hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Sebuah cengiran lebar terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Benarkah?! Kau janji, 'kan?! Besok kita akan bermain lagi, kan?!"

"Apa perlu kuulang?"

Tenten menggeleng imut, "Lalu, bagaimana caraku mengetahui kau benar-benar datang atau tidak?"

Neji melemparkan salah satu dari sepasang bel yang ia pegang,

"Bunyikan itu, jika aku membalasnya, itu berarti aku ada disisimu."

Sekali lagi, Tenten menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Perlahan ia membalik badannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Tapi, ketika ia sudah hampir jauh meninggalkan hutan, tiba-tiba ia membalikan badannya dan meneriakan sesuatu yang cukup keras untuk didengar Neji.

"BESOK AKU PASTI DATANG! TUNGGU AKU YA, NEJI!"

Setelah meneriakan itu, Tenten benar-benar pergi untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Kurasa menipu gadis sekecil itu bukan hal yang baik, Neji." Ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah, _gomen_ aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya menangis—"

"Seperti 'gadis' yang waktu itu?"

"Ya.."

"Dia, cinta pertamamu?"

"Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, yang jelas gadis itu sangat berharga bagiku."

"Aku mulai paham keadaanmu. Tapi, satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung. Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali, padahal gadis kecil tadi bukanlah 'Tenten' yang kau maksud? Dan kenapa kau memilih untuk menemui Tenten di zaman—yang kau sendiri tidak tahu ini, dibanding menemui Tenten di zamanmu—yang tentu saja menjadi alasanmu mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan kesempatan kedua ini?" Pria bertudung hitam itu menjeda, "Dari semua orang yang diberi kesempatan kedua, hanya kau lah yang memilih untuk bertemu 'duplikatnya', daripada orang aslinya. Aneh."

Neji tertawa hambar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit yang semakin gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai bertaburan di atasnya. Di bumi bagian selatan, nampak sebuah bola berwarna kuning terang yang mulai menyembul ke atas, menggantikkan posisi yang sebelumnya terisi oleh matahari.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengganggu kehidupan Tenten lagi—"

"Maaf, Tenten siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Mitsashi. Tenten Mitsashi. Satu-satunya murid perempuan di tim Guy—tim ku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Neji menoleh ke arah pria misterius itu. "Menurutmu sudah berapa tahun terlewati disana, jika aku tiba-tiba muncul di depan gadis itu, hm?"

"Eh.. um.. sekitar..—"

"10 tahun." Neji memotong, "Tepat 10 tahun sejak kematianku. Kau pikir dalam waktu selama itu, Tenten masih terus menyimpan perasaannya padaku?" Pemuda itu tertawa hambar—lagi, "Tentu saja saat ini ia pasti sudah berkeluarga dengan orang lain, dan bahagia dengannya. Aku tak mungkin setega itu untuk muncul tiba-tiba di depannya dan kemudian menghilang. Sementara, mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menata hidupnya kembali sejak kematianku."

"Ya ya ya, seperti dugaanku, kau adalah orang arogan yang mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi." pria itu bertepuk tangan membuat Neji memutar bola matanya bosan, "Eh, tapi, apa kau juga memikirkan efek yang sama pada gadis kecil bernama Tenten itu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun gadis itu baru satu kali bertemu denganku. Dan ia masih sangat muda, mudah baginya untuk segera melupakanku dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Itulah alasanku memilih bertemu dengannya." Neji tersenyum tipis, "Karena dengan cara itu tak akan ada pihak yang tersakiti... lagi."

"Apa kau yakin dengan pemikiranmu itu?" Pria itu tersenyum miring,

"Sangat."

"Kuharap kau benar, Neji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

 **A/N :**

 **Yuuuhuuu... ada yang nungguin author jones satu ini gk? #plak #digebukRamerame. Lydia kombek dengan cerita yang humor-humor romance—ff Gombal, ada yang berminat baca? :'V—Lalu, langsung banting haluan ke ff angst hahahaha #tawanista.**

 **Eh, btw jangan di close dulu yes.. ada omake nya :')... yah, omake gagal sih sbnrnya wks..**

~OMAKE~

"Tenten, persiapkan barang-barangmu, kita akan pulang ke Tokyo malam ini juga," perintah _kaa-san_ pada Tenten yang sedang asyik menonton tv. Sontak saja gadis itu terlonjak kaget dengan pernyataan mendadak ibunya.

"A-apa maksud _kaa-san?_ bukankah kita baru akan pulang minggu depan?"

"Iya, tapi ayahmu mendapat panggilan kantor secara mendadak."

"A-aku bisa menetap disini sampai minggu depan—"

"Tidak bisa Tenten, tak ada yang bisa menjemputmu kembali ke Tokyo. Ibu juga harus bekerja, sementara kakek dan nenek sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Mengertilah Tenten!" ucap _kaa-san._ Terdengar intonasi tak sabaran dalam nada bicaranya.

" _Ha'i..."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia tertunduk lesu. Matanya menatap kosong pada rembulan purnama yang mengintip dibalik korden jendelannya.

 _"_ _Maaf Neji, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu besok."_ Gumam Tenten lirih.

Melihat putrinya tertunduk sedih begitu, membuat k _aa-san_ berjalan mendekati Tenten dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Jangan sedih, tahun depan kita akan kesini lagi."

Seketika binar di mata hazel itu berkilauan kembali,

"Benarkah?! Kita akan kemari lagi, 'kan?"

"Setiap tahun, Tenten. Setiap tahun kita pasti akan kemari."

Tenten segera memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali,

"Hei.. hei.. Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyoto, hm?"

"Hehehe.. aku mempunyai seorang teman baru disini."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya sayang?"

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga."

# # #

14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

Seorang gadis muda bercepol dua tampak berjalan ringan ke dalam hutan. Secercah sinar matahari terlihat menelisik dari balik dahan-dahan rimbun di atasnya. Rumput-rumput yang dulunya hanya sepanjang tumitnya, kini bahkan telah menutupi betisnya. Tak ada rasa kotor ataupun jijik saat ia melewati rumput-rumput liar itu. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia bentangkan pelan-pelan kedua tangannya, berharap bahwa angin itu dapat melewati setiap inchi dari tubuhnya. Cardigan yang ia kenakan berkibar seiring dengan dress kuning gading yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Sesekali terdengar bunyi bel yang bermericik karena tertiup angin. Bel yang selalu ia bawa setiap tahun, ketika mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Neji. Aku kembali." Lirihnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pohon tumbang, tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Saat seorang gadis kecil menangis tersedu-sedu akibat terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa sadar Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu, _ne?_ Dan, sudah sepuluh kali pula aku menunggumu disini. Hei, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menungguku disini, lalu kita akan bermain bersama, huh?" Setetes air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya. Tenten meruntuk, selalu seperti ini jika berkunjung kemari.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

" _Mouu.._ Berhentilah merajuk. Aku tahu kau masih kesal karena aku tidak menepati janjiku waktu itu. Tapi.. sekarang kita bisa bermain sepuasnya. Aku tak keberatan bila harus bermalam disini asalkan bertemu denganmu. Kumohon.. Neji... ukh.. hiks.. aku... merindukanmu..."

Tangannya tak pernah berhenti membunyikan bel mungil itu.

.

.

 _Kring... kring..._

 _._

 _._

"Ternyata memang benar, rumor tentang seorang gadis gila yang terus menerus memanggil namaku disini."

.

.

Tenten langsung terlonjak bangun saat mendengar suara bel dari arah belakangnya,

"B-Bel itu?"

"Hah? Ini?" orang asing itu meraih sebuah gantungan kunci yang tergantung di tas sekolahnya. "Ini hanya sebuah hadiah game di festival budaya, kenapa?"

Tenten segera beralih ke bel yang terselip di antara jemari lentiknya. _Sama._

"Oh, sama dengan milikmu ya?" Lagi-lagi orang itu berujar. Tenten mengangguk pelan, tak sanggup mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Saat melihat rupa orang di hadapannya; Tinggi, bersurai panjang kecoklatan, dan sepasang amethyst yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Pemuda asing itu tersenyum,

"Namaku Neji, Kurahashi Neji. Aku tinggal di sekitar sini, dan aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Tenten, Hwang Tenten. Ya, aku baru pindah kesini dan bersekolah di Suna high school." Akhirnya Tenten menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka kita satu sekolah."

"Kau juga?"

"Hn, Kurasa kita bisa berangkat bersama. Itupun kalau kau mau," tawar Neji. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk membantu Tenten berdiri.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik ke atas. Dan menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya itu.

"Tawaran diterima." Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Atmosfer diantara keduanya tiba-tiba mencair seketika. Tenten sendiri bahkan tak sadar bahwa air mata yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih terasa hangat di pipinya, kini sudah kering bahkan nyaris tak berbekas.

"Oh iya, aku sedikit penasaran mengapa kau terus menyebut-nyebut nama Neji—meski itu bukan aku—disini?"

"Ah soal itu, apa kau benar-benar penasaran?" Tenten tersenyum miring, meremehkan. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendahului pemuda bernama Neji itu,

"Pastikan, telingamu tidak cepat panas karena ini bukan dongeng singkat pengantar tidur." Neji terkekeh, ia mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis itu,

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Keduanya tertawa bersama sembari melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa ada suatu barang yang terjatuh dan mereka tinggalkan di tempat itu.

Sebuah bel yang kini menemukan pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat? Sudah kubilang tak akan ada yang tersakiti... lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf jika ada yang bingung tentang penokohannya.**

 **Intinya Neji dari jaman ninja dateng ke mesa depan, ke jaman yang neji sendiri gk tau untuk ketemu sm reinkarnasinya Tenten di jaman ninja—namanya Tenten hwang—alesan kenapa ia bukan ketemu sm tenten aslinya udah dijelasin diatas. Trs di ending, itu bukan Neji hyuuga yang waktu itu dateng tiba-tiba di hutan, itu neji kurahashi yang emg bener-bener dari jaman itu sndiri. Kasarannya mungkin dia adalah reinkarnasinya Neji Hyuuga. Dan... yah,, author bener-bener stuck mau ngjelasin gmn lagi TTvTT**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
